Sister Location
by RizukiShizaya
Summary: Rizu come back! FNAF - SISTER LOCATION Fanfiction. Dengan asumsi, teori canon maupun non-canon yang saya kumpulkan. Big thanks for SCOTT CAWTHON ofc sudah bikin saya mabok teori misterinya, Matpat (The Game Theorists) as always, and thank you for My FNAF King Markimoo. Hope you enjoy this fanfiction. Tragedy/Mystery/Sci-fi/Drama/Crime
1. Chapter 1

Five Nights at Freddy's – Sister Location ©Scott Cawthon

Story (a fan-fiction) ©RizukiShizaya

.

Presented

.

Sister Location

" _Dia itu anakmu! Darah daging kita berdua!"_

" _Tidak. Tidak mungkin! Kau bohong, bukan!?"_

.

Hembusan napas cukup panjang dan terasa kegugupannya dari pria itu. Sesungguhnya ia tak perlu gugup untuk bekerja di tempat penuh kabel serta alat-alat elekrtonik ini. Pria itu sudah menguasai bidang yang sesuai dengan tempat kerjanya—bahkan melebihi, _maintenance and repair_.

Rasa gugupnya tak semudah itu hilang. Bukan karna ini hari pertama ia bekerja. Bukan juga karena tempat ini mempunyai reputasi yang cukup buruk. Hanya saja tempat ini, mempunyai kenangan sangat buruk tentang dirinya, teman dekatnya, yang ia tutup-tutupi.

" _Selamat datang di hari pertamamu bekerja…. "_

Pria itu tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang 'diucapkan' oleh _Artificial Intelligence_ atau yang kita sebut kecerdasan buatan (AI). Karena ia yang merancang, membuat semua program pada HandUnit ini. Serta _keypad_ yang muncul setelah HandUnit menanyakan nama pada pekerja malam ini, ia juga yang membuatnya dan memasang _sticker_ bertuliskan Mike. Karena pria itu berpikir partner dari HandUnit membutuhkan nama, _HandUnit and Mike_ ia buat untuk para pekerja baru, tidak untuk dirinya.

"Sudah _error_ ternyata," gumamnya setelah melihat layar _keypad_ yang 'tidak mau diam' atau yang biasa disebut juga _glitch_.

" _Silahkan masukkan nama anda melalui keypad, dan mohon berhati-hati karena nama tidak akan bisa diubah,"_

Pria tersebut berusaha menekan sebisanya, menekan huruf-huruf yang sama persis dengan namanya. Suara _beep_ dari _keypad_ mengiringi suara kipas pada _elevator_ yang ia naiki, yang perlahan turun ke bawah, menuju tempat di mana seharusnya ia bekerja.

" _Sepertinya ada masalah pada keypad, saya tahu apa yang anda ketik dan biarkan saya membetulkannya secara otomatis untuk anda. Tunggu sebentar,"_

"Eggs Benedict?" ujarnya.

" _Selamat datang, Eggs Benedict!"_

"Sudah kuduga, ternyata benar apa kata mereka,"

Pria itu mendapat laporan atau lebih tepatnya rumor bahwa terjadi banyak kesalahan maupun kejanggalan terjadi di sini, _Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental_. Dari gedung ini, untuk mencapai tempat di mana para robot untuk dipinjamkan harus melewati _elevator_ menuju lantai dasar, melewati sembilan lantai pada gedung ini.

Pekerja sebelumnya bilang bahwa tak hanya HandUnit sering _error_ karena meng- _autocorret_ nama pekerja menjadi Eggs Benedict. Program untuk merubah suasana serta suara HandUnit pun bermacam-macam pilihan, tapi selalu _Angsty Teen_ yang terpilih. Padahal pekerja tentu ingin mendengarkan suara wanita. Terlebih lelucon dari _Angsty Teen_ sangat tidak lucu.

Lalu selalu memutar _Casual Bongos_ di hari esoknya dengan tujuan menghibur pekerja. Padahal masih banyak pilihan selain _Casual Bongos_ , musik _Jazz_ tentu lebih cocok untuk menenangkan para pekerja.

Dan di akhir kontrak kerja selama hampir seminggu, HandUnit menawarkan beberapa hadiah. Lagi-lagi yang terpilih bukan sesuai kehendak pekerja lain, mereka semua mendapatkan _Exotic_ _Butters_.

Pria inilah yang bertanggung jawab. Tapi hari ini ia hanya mengecek semua robot dan program mana yang berjalan dengan baik atau tidak.

"Untuk hari ini hanya HandUnit dan terutama Mike tidak berfungsi dengan benar, akan kuperbaiki nanti," Pria itu meninggalkan ruangan _Control Module_ dan menuju _Circus Control_ untuk melihat robot-Animatronic Humanoid- maskot sesuai nama tempat ini, Baby.

Pria itu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, sedalam ia bisa. Menahan napasnya saat ia akan menekan tombol merah untuk 'menyetrum' para robot yang menempati ruangan masing-masing. Tombol merah itu bertujuan baik, namun terlihat menyakitkan. Terlebih jikalau dilakukan bertubi-tubi.

Dua kali tombol ditekan olehnya, semakin gugup. Jemarinya menekan tombol biru untuk menyinari singgasana sang maskot. Tidak ada apa-apa, tidak seperti 'kawan' yang lainnya jika sudah diberi 'setruman' mereka akan 'terbangun' dan siap untuk dipinjamkan esok.

" _Kerja bagus Circus Baby, kita tahu kalau kau sangat bisa diandalkan,"_ respon dari HandUnit setelah lampu dinyalakan. Pria itu berkeringat dingin. Bagaimana bisa kecerdasan buatan dengan segala sensornya bisa ditipu. Tidak, itu adalah respon di mana Circus Baby berada pada tempatnya. Kenyataannya ia tidak muncul.

"Ini pasti _error_. Kesalahan HandUnit, pasti," gumamnya gugup dan langsung kembali ke kantornya di atas sana dan pulang menuju rumahnya. Tidak ada yang senikmat menonton televisi setelah bekerja dan menyantap semangkuk _pop corn._

" _Clara sudah kubilang bayi itu bukan anakku,"_

" _Tapi Vlad, kau satu-satunya vampir yang kucinta, dan bayi itu mengubah sebotol susu menjadi abu!"_

Pria yang menikmati waktu istirahatnya itu mengunyah _pop_ _corn_ dengan semangatnya. Menyaksikan opera sabun atau drama atau sinetron entah apa yang pemirsa suka sebutkan itu. Episode kali ini cukup menarik perhatiannya, tentang sepasang kekasih yang meributkan bayi, sang wanita ingin pria itu bertanggung jawab. Membuat mata pria itu menerawang setelah episode serial _The Immortal and the Restless_ berakhir hari ini.

.

" _Papa, kenapa kau tidak mengizinkan aku bermain dengannya? Kau membiarkan anak-anak lain bermain dengannya. Kenapa aku tidak?"_

.

Pria itu terbangun dengan muramnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia bermimpi hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Seperti masalah tak berujung pada hidupnya. Ia bekerja sama dengan sahabatnya, namun ditinggal sendiri, ia dulu punya segalanya, sekarang tidak ada lagi yang harus ia pertahankan selain restoran _pizzeria_ itu dan peminjaman robot Animatronic dan Humanoid. Demi keceriaan anak-anak ia bekerja.

Awal yang muram, dan disambut oleh pilihan otomatis dari HandUnit; _Angsty Teen_ , membuat harinya terasa lengkap dengan nuansa suram. Suara dengan nada bicara yang datar, menjengkelkan seperti anak muda yang susah diatur nan suram. Pria itu ingat ketika mengambil contoh suara dari _Angsty Teen_. Suara tersebut sangat membekas, suara anak paling nakal dari pria itu.

" _Ada sebuah lelucon. Katanya pernah ditemukan mayat di ventilasi ini, okay, tidak begitu lucu, itu cuma sebuah cerita,"_

Sekali lagi rumor itu benar. Tapi kenapa, kenapa harus menceritakan hal yang nyata dengan berdalih itu hanya cerita lelucon? Pria itu tidak pernah memasukkan contoh suara seperti apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Tidak mungkin," ia berbisik sembari menyusuri ventilasi menuju ke ruangan _Control Module._ Seperti biasa, ia melakukan rutinitas untuk mengecek Ballora dan Funtime Foxy. Kejanggalan terjadi. Tidak hanya Ballora dan Foxy berdiri terlalu dekat dengan jendela pengamat, namun suara dari HandUnit; _Angsty Teen_ berubah menjadi berat dan terus mengulang kata yang sama, kejadian itu menarik tindakan otomatis pada HandUnit untuk kembali seperti semula.

Misi belum selesai walau HandUnit kembali seperti semula sesuai yang diprogramkan oleh pria itu. Ia harus mengecek Baby karena hari ini ia telah bekerja pada restoran dan harus memeriksanya, berjaga-jaga agar ia masih dengan kondisi baik atau tidak.

Namun 'setruman' untuk membangunkan Baby tidak bekerja sama sekali. Pria itu tahu apa yang selanjutnya HandUnit katakan. HandUnit me- _reboot_ semua sistemnya termasuk ventilasi, udara dan lainnya. Setelah semua yang bercahaya padam, suara komputer yang mirip suara wanita menyambut. Menyebutkan semua tempat terbuka karena sistem _reboot_ dari HandUnit. Pria itu menunggu dengan sabar.

' _Aku tidak mengenalmu. Kau orang baru di sini.'_

Seakan terkena 'setruman' mendadak, Pria itu terkejut mendengar suara perempuan, ia menengok ke sekitarnya yang gelap, berbau usang, dan senyap. Kecuali suara perempuan tadi, seakan datang dari dalam kepalanya. Berbeda dari suara computer lainnya, ia tidak pernah mengambil contoh suara ini, namun ia pernah mendengarnya.

' _Bagaimanapun. Aku ingat skenario ini.'_

' _Hal yang aneh untuk mau datang ke sini, aku penasaran apa yang membuat orang sepertimu kemari dan menghabiskan waktunya di tempat seperti ini,'_

' _Sukarela? Mungkin penasaran? Atau mungkin tidak peduli?'_

Suara itu menggema, namun pria itu merasa sumber suara tersebut seakan dari pikirannya. Dan membuatnya berpikir kalau ini hanya mimpi, khayalan, tak nyata.

' _Ada ruangan di bawah meja itu, seseorang sebelum kau membuatnya untuk bersembunyi dan berhasil. Aku menyarankan kau agar cepat masuk ke dalamnya. Kau akan aman di sana. Jangan pernah menatap matanya, ini semua akan segera berakhir, mereka tidak akan tertarik lagi.'_

"Apa? Tunggu—jika pekerja sebelumnya pernah mengalami hal ini, dan benar-benar bersembunyi. Itu berarti…."

Pria itu langsung memasuki tempat kecil yang dimaksud tadi. Ruangan kecil cukup untuk tubuhnya, walau pintu geser dari tempat persembunyian itu banyak lubang, seakan dari luar sana dengan mudahnya bisa mengintip ke dalam.

Pria itu menyalakan senter yang ia bawa untuk jaga-jaga. Terdengar suara antar besi membentur satu sama lain dari arah ventilasi, berirama seperti suara langkah kaki. Semakin jelas, semakin dekat.

" _Hello, di dalam sana~ Knock knock,"_ muncul sebuah suara lembut, selembut suara anak kecil yang polos. Pria ini tahu, siapa yang mendatanginya. Diluar dugaan bahwa mereka memang sudah mulai melakukan hal yang janggal. Tak seharusnya ada yang berjalan-jalan seperti ini.

" _Seseorang di dalam sana, bukankah dia orang yang berbeda?"_

Pria itu menahan sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuat suara balasan. Terlebih suara beberapa ketukan antara besi dengan pintu ruangan kecil ini saling memantulkan suara nyaring, seakan dia yang di luar sana mengetuk pintu dengan berirama ceria. Membuat pria itu menelan ludahnya, membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, sorot matanya serta senternya mencari-cari tanda makhluk yang sedari tadi bersuara dan mengetuk pintunya lewat lubang yang tersedia.

Sebuah mata biru nan bulat sempurna mengintipnya dari balik salah satu lubang di depannya. Tidak ingin ia sia-siakan waktu dan mungkin nyawa untuk beradu tatap dengan bola mata tadi. Ia ingat suara wanita yang menganjurkannya masuk ke bawah meja ini; jangan sampai menatap matanya. Pria itu mengecek napasnya, mencubit pipinya, jaga-jaga kalau ini mimpi atau kenyataan bahwa dia masih hidup.

Siapa tahu kalau kau bertatap matanya walau sekejap seperti tadi, kau sudah tinggal nama atau menjadi batu. Seakan bertemu Basilisk atau Medusa misal.

Tidak lama setelah itu, pintu di depannya bergerak, terbuka perlahan. Pria itu tidak mau kalah, nalurinya berkata agar tetap sembunyi, dan menutup rapat pintu ini.

Jangan sampai Bidybab masuk, pikir pria itu. Ia yakin dengan mata tadi dan suara kekanak-kanakan tersebut.

Tak berselang lama, Bidybab mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat sang pria penasaran.

" _Dia mengawasi kita,_ _kita akan bertemu lagi~"_

Teror pun berakhir—mungkin baru permulaan. Pria itu baru saja bernapas lega setelah mendengar langkah besi Bidybab menjauh. Walau ia yang menciptakan, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak takut pada apa yang ia ciptakan. Karena yang ia ciptakan bukan hanya sekedar robot yang dilengkapi kecerdasan buatan. Ia membuatnya bersama dengan _dia_ , yang tidak mau ia ingat lagi kejadian itu.

Dan suara wanita itu muncul lagi, memberi tahu pada pria itu agar tidak mempercayai HandUnit saat menyuruhnya memasuki ruangan _Breaker Room_ melewati _Ballora_ _Gallery_ dengan secepatnya karena Ballora tidak akan kembai ke tempat di mana dia seharusnya menari. Tentu pria itu lebih memilih mempercayai HandUnit karena dia ciptaannya dan pembantu para pekerja di sini. HandUnit tidak bisa mengatasi sabotase yang entah apa penyebabnya ini, sehingga beberapa sistem harus _restart_ secara manual pada _Breaker Room_.

 _Restart_ manual memang harus dilakukan oleh manusia, dan yang sedang bekerja pada _shift_ malam ini. Pria itu menuju _Ballora Gallery_ seperti yang HandUnit sarankan agar tetap membungkuk dan segera cepat menuju _Breaker Room_ dan jangan sampai mengganggu Ballora. Lalu HandUnit sementara waktu dimatikan agar tidak mengganggu atau menciptakan kejadian yang tidak diinginkan.

Pria itu memasuki ruangan sang balerina, Animatronic Humanoid yang cukup tinggi karena ia selalu berdiri atau berjalan dengan ujung jari kaki saja yang berjejak. Dengan cepat ia bergerak menuju pintu di seberangnya. Sinar remang-remang menghiasi pintu masuk _Breaker Room_ , tak lupa poster Funtime Freddy tertempel pada daun pintu tersebut.

Tak hanya sinar untuk pintu _Breaker Room_ yang samar-samar terlihat, namun melodi indah juga samar-samar terdengar. Pria itu mencoba berhenti saat suara melodi layaknya kotak music semakin dekat. Ia sekarang percaya apa yang dikatakan suara wanita itu benar. Ballora tidak berada pada tempatnya, dalam arti dia sedang aktif dan berjalan-jalan. Ballora bereaksi dengan suara yang pria itu buat; langkah kakinya. Karena mata Ballora lebih sering tertutup.

Suara melodi yang sangat indah itu menjauh, saatnya untuk pria itu melanjutkan langkahnya, namun perlahan. Mencoba agar tidak memancing Ballora menghampirinya. Pria itu tidak ingin pekerjaannya tidak selesai hanya karena sesosok balerina menangkapnya.

" _Sepertinya anda menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama, dimohon untuk bergerak cepat dan secara diam-diam sebisa mungkin,"_ HandUnit mengagetkannya.

'Aku sedang berusaha!' pria itu menggerutu dalam hati karena suara HandUnit tiba-tiba muncul dan menyarankan sesuatu yang tak perlu untuk diingatkan lagi.

Langkah kakinya ia percepat sedikit. Menajamkan indera pendengarnya, berjaga-jaga kalau kotak musik berjalan itu menghampiri.

Denting-denting irama yang indah semakin jelas terdengar, sangat jelas, di saat jarak antara pria itu dengan pintu _Breaker Room_ tak jauh lagi. Terlihat sosok tinggi yang melintas sembari berputar-putar. Ballora melintas di hadapannya, perlahan tapi pasti berlalu.

Jujur, pria itu menahan napasnya sejenak, takut kalau Ballora mendengar napasnya menderu gugup.

Setelah berhasil melewati Ballora. Kini ia berada dalam _Breaker Room_ yang penuh dengan kabel, tombol, dan lampu yang tidak terlalu berfungsi dengan benar. Semua lampu berkedip, tidak ada yang berfungsi dengan baik.

"Setidaknya monitor satu ini berfungsi dengan benar," pria itu bernapas lega.

Ia menekan layar monitor untuk me- _restart_ secara manual sistem per-ruangan. Saat satu ruangan sudah selesai, ia mendengar suara Freddy, dan benar saja Freddy sudah berdiri di hadapannya, dengan tangan yang berhias boneka tangan Bonnie. Pria itu langsung menyalakan suara maskot; Baby.

" _Kembalilah ke panggungmu, semuanya baik-baik saja,"_ ujar rekaman dari suara maskot.

" _AHAHAAHA, aku tahu kau ada di sana!"_ sungguh suara jenaka namun sekaligus menyebalkan untuk didengar, ya, itu suara Freddy.

Pria itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya, namun Freddy tetap mengganggunya. Dengan suara yang terkadang berulang menandakan suara Freddy ada kerusakan pada pemutar suaranya. Memang Freddy sedang bermasalah karena itu untuk sementara sesuai utusan pria itu, Freddy ditempatkan di sini, menunggu teknisi membenarkannya. Bisa saja pria itu yang membenarkan, namun ia punya bawahan lainnya.

" _Hey, Bonbon! Aku ra-rasa ada anak yang berulang tahun di sana-na, kita harus memberinya kejutan!"_

Tinggal satu ruangan tersisa untuk di- _restart_ namun Freddy mendekat. _"Semuanya baik-baik saja, ayo kita kembali tidur,"_ ini seperti menemani anak kecil bermain 'Tuan Daruma Terguling', Freddy yang menjadi _Daruma_ , pria ini yang menjadi setannya. Tapi tidak bisa Freddy dijadikan setan, di dalam gelap ia berpindah walau pria itu menatapnya, dan tentu dia tidak pantas untuk berjaga sebagai setan, curang tapi demi keselamatan.

Setelah selesai me- _restart_ semuanya. Pria itu bisa pulang dengan tenang asalkan ia melewati _Ballora Gallery_ dengan hati-hati. Tentu ia harus kembali ke sana, tak ada jalan lain selain melewati balerina itu.

" _Apa ada orang di sana?"_ suara wanita anggun bergema, memantul di dalam ruangan yang gelap. Pria itu ingat suara yang menyapanya itu. Tapi ia tidak pernah ingat memasukan contoh suara atau pun respon kata-kata seperti ini untuk Ballora. Pikirnya mungkin ini perbuatan teknisi lain atau orang yang meminjamnya. Ya, Ballora terkadang dipinjam untuk… keperluan pribadi—Baby juga.

" _Sudah waktunya untuk pertunjukan?"_ pria itu berjalan perlahan. Demi keselamatan dirinya untuk sampai ke rumah. _"Aku mendengar seseorang mengendap-endap melewati ruanganku,"_ pria itu berhenti melangkah sejenak setelah mendengar ucapan tadi, menelan ludahnya, sedikit peluh bercucuran di dahinya.

" _Mungkin… tidak,"_ pria itu menghela napas lega, namun tetap berjalan pelan asal selamat.

.

Pria itu setidaknya menikmati episode baru dari serial drama di waktu istirahatnya. Melalui layar ia terhibur, menikmati _pop corn_ , dan mengingat sesuatu.

"Sepertinya drama ini mirip…. " matanya menerawang. Ia tak peduli dengan televisinya yang menampilkan statik, pertanda acara telah berakhir.

" _Papa, kumohon biarkan aku bermain dengannya! Dia sangat cantik dan bersinar! Bukankah kau membuatnya hanya untukku?"_

"Ah, aku harus tidur," ujarnya sembari memijit kepalanya.

.

Ditemani _Casual Bongos_ , pria itu menunggu sampai _elevator_ berhenti di tempat tujuan. Setidaknya ia terhibur oleh musik _Casual Bongos_ dan HandUnit yang mengumumkan bahwa gajinya akan dikurangi karena kejadian kemarin. "Ah, aku harus membetulkan yang satu ini," ia terkekeh sejenak sebelum merangkak ke dalam ventilasi.

Di saat merangkak, HandUnit memberitahukan bahwa hari ini Funtime Freddy gagal diperbaiki dan harus melepaskan sumber daya dari Freddy. Dan membutuhkan tujuh sampai delapan minggu untuk membetulkannya. "Haah, pengeluaran lagi, masalah lagi," keluhnya sebagai pemilik.

Seperti biasa, mengecek Black Swan; Ballora untuk persiapan besok.

Di saat pria itu menyalakan lampu, terlihat di atas panggung Ballora sana ada Minireena lengkap dengan Ballora, namun badan Ballora tidak lengkap maupun utuh. "Apa!?" aku bertanya-tanya apa ada yang iseng melakukan itu atau ada kesalahan program pemasangan. Karena pria itu tidak dapat menemukan _Endoskeleton_ atau tubuh inti bagian dalam Ballora.

HandUnit menganggap normal karena sensornya 'melihat' Ballora ada di atas panggung bersama Minireena. "Tunggu—" pria itu ingin protes namun saat mengecek Funtime Foxy, ia tidak ada pada panggungnya berada. Namun sekali lagi HandUnit meresponnya seakan Foxy berada di tempatnya. Sama seperti hari pertama pada Baby.

HandUnit menambahkan bahwa tidak perlu mengecek Baby malam ini. Dan menyuruh pekerja langsung menuju _Funtime Auditorium_ pada sebelah kanan. Pria itu heran, HandUnit menyarankan agar tidak mengecek Baby namun ventilasi menuju Baby terbuka lebar.

Tanpa pikir panjang, pria itu menuju _Circus Gallery_.

Gelap gulita. Tidak bisa menyalakan satupun cahaya kecuali senter miliknya. Pria itu mengikuti nalurinya, pasti ada sebab ventilasi itu terbuka, walau HandUnit tidak menyarankannya.

Pria itu memasuki ruangan di bawah meja seperti saat hari ke dua ia di sini. Menutup pintunya dengan menggesernya perlahan, menimbulkan suara decitan besi karat. Ia menunggu, tidak tahu apa. Mungkin saja Bidybab yang datang.

" _Apa kau tahu aku pernah di atas panggung sekali? Kejadiannya belum lama ini,"_

Pria itu tidak kaget dengan suara wanita ini yang muncul lagi. _"Hanya sehari, waktu itu hari yang indah,"_

" _Saat itu aku sedang berada di ruangan kecil berhiaskan balon-balon dan ada beberapa meja dan kursi,"_

" _Tidak ada yang duduk di ruangan itu, tapi anak-anak berlarian keluar masuk,"_

" _Ada yang takut padaku, yang lainnya menikmati lagu-laguku, musik selalu datang dari suatu tempat. Tapi dari semua itu, aku akan selalu menghitung semua anak-anak, aku tidak tahu kenapa,"_

" _Dan aku selalu sadar ada berapa anak di ruangan ini bersamaku, dua, lalu tiga, lalu dua, lalu tiga, lalu empat, lalu dua, lalu tidak ada…."_

" _Mereka biasanya bermain bersama membentuk sebuah grup berdua atau bertiga."_

" _Seluruh tubuhku bersinar, bauku seperti kue ulang tahun. Lalu ada dua anak, lalu tiga, lalu lima, lalu empat… aku bisa melakukan hal spesial,"_

" _Apakah kau tahu itu?"_

" _Aku bisa membuat es krim!"_

" _Pernah kulakukan sekali,"_

" _Saat itu ada empat anak, lalu tiga, lalu dua, lalu satu."_

" _Sesuatu terjadi saat anak itu sendirian, seorang anak kecil perempuan, berdiri sendirian,"_

" _Saat itu, aku bukan diriku sendiri. Aku berhenti bernyanyi,"_

" _Perutku terbuka, dan di sana ada es krim, aku tak bisa bergerak sampai anak kecil itu mendekatiku,"_

" _Saat itu ada yang berteriak sesaat, hanya untuk sesaat. Dan ada anak-anak berlarian, tapi mereka tidak dapat mendengar teriakan tersebut karena kegirangan-keceriaan mereka sendiri,"_

" _Terkadang aku masih mendengar-nya. Kenapa itu terjadi?"_

Pria itu tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia lebih memilih melupakan sesi curahan hati barusan dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke ruangan _Parts and Service_ melalui _Control Module_ dan _Funtime Auditorium_.

Saat memasuki _Funtime Auditorium_ HandUnit menyarankan agar tetap gelap dan tidak menyalakan lampu senter, karena Foxy sedang aktif.

Pria itu tidak mempercayai HandUnit lagi, dan berjalan untuk menuju _Parts and Service_ agar ia dapat mematikan mesin Freddy secara permanen.

.

Saat memasuki _Parts and Service_ , pria itu langsung bertatapan dengan Freddy yang sudah kehabisan tenaga, duduk tegap di atas mesin penghantar yang sedang di-nonaktifkan. Pria itu sedikit lupa langkah-langkah membuka cangkang Freddy. Beruntung HandUnit memberitahunya.

Setelah menekan urutan tombol yang benar, dan sumber daya untuk Freddy bergerak telah diambil, kini giliran 'boneka tangan' bernama Bonbon siap untuk dimatikan. Tidak disangka Bonbon bisa bergerak; bermain petak umpet persama pria itu di belakang tubuh Freddy yang cukup besar.

Pria itu paham Bonbon tidak suka disorot langsung oleh cahaya, dengan sabar pria itu menunggu dan menekan tombol hitam seperti kancing pada tubuhnya. Selesai sudah tugas utama hari ini, pria itu bisa pulang; atau mungkin membetulkan HandUnit, namun tidak ada waktu tersisa. Ia pun harus kembali berpapasan dengan Foxy.

Disaat berjalan perlahan untuk keluar dari _Funtime Auditorium_ , pria tersebut merasakan hal yang janggal. Ia menyorot sesekali namun tak ada Foxy sama sekali. Terlalu senyap, tidak seperti awal ia memasuki ruangan ini. Ia berjalan dengan penuh waspada, sampai ia menabrak sesuatu.

"Ah, ini dia pintu keluarnya,"

Tapi yang terakhir ia rasakan dan ia dengar adalah teriakkan yang begitu kencang dan rasa sakit karena benturan pada kepalanya. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Five Nights at Freddy's – Sister Location ©Scott Cawthon

Story (a fan-fiction) ©RizukiShizaya

.

Presented

.

Sister Location

.

" _Papa! Dia bisa membuat balon! Apa kau sudah melihatnya membuat balon? Oh, Papa, biarkan aku bertemu dengannya!"_

.

Pria itu tersadar setelah memimpikan hal yang ia rindukan. Wajahnya panik setelah sadar ia berada di mana. Di dalam cangkang salah satu Animatronic Humanoid.

" _Ssh! Diamlah, dan jangan berisik. Kau tertidur cukup lama, aku rasa mereka menyadari bahwa kau tidak meninggalkan gedung ini semalam, kamera pengawas mencarimu, tapi mereka tak dapat menemukanmu~"_

Pria itu bisa mengguncangkan cangkang ini, berharap bisa pergi dari tempat sempit ini.

" _Aku sudah menyembunyikanmu dengan baik… aku menculikmu,"_ bisik wanita itu. _"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku hanya akan menahanmu di sini lebih lama lagi,"_

" _Jangan coba untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Kau berada di dalam sesuatu yang berasal dariku, dari_ _Pizzeria yang lama,_ "

" _Aku rasa 'ini' pernah digunakan setidaknya bukan seperti ini maksudnya untuk digunakan, terlalu bahaya,"_

" _Cukup besar untuk seorang masuk ke dalam sini, hampir,"_ pria itu mengakuinya, agak sempit memang, tidak leluasa.

" _Kau berada di dalam Scooping Room_ ," pria tersebut menahan napasnya setelah mendengar nama ruangan ini. _"Kau tahu kenapa ruangan ini disebut Scooping Room?"_

" _Karena itu hanya tiruan, ruangan ini digunakan untuk 'menyendok'. Aku pikir itu sudah pasti, bukan?"_

" _Bukankah itu nama yang lucu atau sesuatu untuk menyendok, menyendok es krim, atau custard, ataupun sprinkles. Terdengar seperti sesuatu yang kau inginkan untuk pesta ulang tahun, untuk memastikan kau mendapati porsi yang banyak untuk hal baik,"_

" _Aku bertanya-tanya jikalau kau itu menjadi es krim yang baru jadi, apa yang kau rasakan ketika mendengar nama itu?"_

" _Syukurnya aku bukanlah sang es krim itu; O-oh, sepertinya ada orang lain dalam gedung ini. Sssh!"_

Sekejap kemudian ada beberapa orang namun pria itu tak bisa melihatnya, apa lagi bersuara, seakan pita suaranya putus. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara pria lain yang memberi pengarahan agar menaruh sesuatu dengan benar. Pria-pria di sana membicarakan robot yang selalu _malfunction_ dan terus 'dimusnahkan'. Tak lama kemudian deru mesin nyaring terdengar, mirip dengan ketuk-ketukan palu. Lalu, sebuah benda perlahan muncul secara horizontal. Pria yang berada dalam cangkang itu mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ballora sedang diantarkan keposisi untuk dihancurkan.

Saat Ballora tepat berada di depan mata kiri pria itu, suara wanita itu datang lagi.

" _Ada satu hal penting yang aku pelajari setiap saatnya, kau tahu apa itu?"_

Pria yang telah diculik itu tidak ingin menjawabnya; dan tidak akan bisa.

" _Bagaimana caranya berpura-pura. Apakah kau pernah percaya, bahwa kau berpura-pura 'menjadi salah satunya' ketika kau benar-benar yang lainnya. Itu sangatlah penting."_

" _Ballora tak pernah belajar, tapi aku lakukan itu, mereka pikir ada yang salah dari dalam. Satu-satunya hal yang penting adalah bagaimana kau berpura-pura,"_

Pria itu tak yakin apa yang dikatakan wanita tadi, tapi ia mengerti intinya. Suara _beep_ dari mesin yang cukup nyaring, membuat pria itu terkejut. Dalam hatinya bukan panik lagi. Tapi, dia tidak ingin ini terjadi. Memang benar, dia juga yang menciptakan mesin 'penyendok' itu, agar memudahkan manusia untuk memisahkan bagian dalam dengan cangkangnya ketika robot benar-benar tak berfungsi, tak dapat dipisahkan dari bagian dalamnya.

Berkali-kali pria ini menyaksikan kejadian ini namun baru kali ini ia merasa takut sekaligus tidak rela.

Tiga kali benturan; pe-nyendokan agar cangkang terlepas. Pria itu dapat melihat salah satu mata Ballora menyala redup, seakan hidup segan matipun tak mau.

" _Akan kubukakan bagian wajah untukmu, agar mereka dapat menemukanmu lewat kamera. Dan hal yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menunggu,"_

" _Kusarankan agar kau tetap mengencangkan Spring Locks, napasmu dan detak jantungmu menyebabkan Spring Locks melonggar. Kau tidak ingin bukan, kuncian tersebut melonggar? Percayalah padaku,"_

Pria itu langsung menyentuh batu kuncian yang melonggar bergantian karena panik. Ia mendengar ada yang memanjat, dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam cangkang ini. Pria itu terus berkonsentrasi agar kunciannya tetap kencang. Para Minireena memanjat dan memasuki cangkang ini agar bertambah sesak dan bisa mencelakai pria tersebut. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Minireena berbuat demikian. Tapi ia yakin dari tatapan Ballora tersebut.

Dan sampailah para pekerja lainnya menyadari lewat kamera, dan menjemput bos mereka yang seharian hilang tak ada kabar.

.

Sang pencipta robot itu pun kali ini bisa bernapas lega. Setelah lolos dari maut cangkang yang berbahaya, ia menikmati episode drama _The Immortal and the Restless_ kali ini ditemani _pop corn_ seperti biasa. Sepasang kekasih yang aneh itu melontarkan lelucon masing-masing walau masih berbalut pertengkaran. Sampai di mana sang wanita membakar rumahnya dan episode hari ini bersambung di malam selanjutnya.

Pria itu menghela napas panjang. "Setelah kepalaku terbentur dan pingsan pun aku masih ingat sedikit demi sedikit. Apa aku harus gegar otak parah agar bisa melupakan ini semua? Haaah, tidak mungkin. Lagi pula tujuanku bukan itu,"

.

" _Papa, dia memperhatikan kita,"_

.

Tiba di mana untuk membuktikan rumor yang terakhir, kesalahan _autocorrect_ untuk hadiah terakhir kontrak kerja. Di mana beberapa pekerja hampir semuanya mendapatkan sekeranjang penuh _Exotic Butters_.

" _Gunakan keypad tersebut, tekan huruf pertama dari pilihan sekeranjang hadiah untuk diterima!"_

"Ugh, aku bersumpah sudah membetulkan Mike, tapi tetap saja seperti ini lagi, apa yang salah, huh?" ujar pria itu dan menekan sekenanya.

" _Sepertinya Anda mengalami masalah dengan keypad, saya tahu apa yang Anda coba ketikkan dan akan saya betulkan secara otomatis untuk Anda, terima kasih sudah memilih;"_

" _Exotic Butters,"_

Pria itu menghela napas dengan kasar, terasa rasa kesalnya. "Sepertinya haru kubuat ulang programnya,"

Ketika hampir sampai pada tempat kerja, HandUnit memberitahu bahwa ada dua teknisi yang belum pergi. Disarankan agar tidak mengganggu mereka sebisanya, dan menanyakan mereka; kenapa masih ada di sini dan menyuruh mereka pulang.

Alis pria itu hampir beradu, wajah herannya tak dapat disembunyikan. "Apa? _Shift_ sore masih ada di sini?" pria itu harus mencari bawahannya yang belum angkat kaki dari sini. Karena ini bukan waktunya untuk lembur.

Tiba saatnya untuk mengecek ruangan Ballora, pria itu sudah menyuruh bawahannya untuk mengganti bagian dalam tubuhnya. Saat dinyalakan lampu tersebut, sang pencipta Animatronic itu diam membatu.

" _Bagus, mari kita cek Funtime Foxy,"_ dengan segala keraguannya, lagi-lagi HandUnit tidak bisa membedakan benda apa saja yang ada di atas panggung. Padahal sore hari tadi bersama pegawainya; _shift_ sore membetulkan HandUnit serta Mike.

Perlahan ia tekan tombol biru untuk menerangi ruangan Funtime di sebelah kanannya. Pemandangan yang sama dengan apa yang terjadi di ruangan Ballora. Sebuah siluet pada masing-masing ruangan, siluet yang sangat mudah dikenali sebagai manusia.

Kedua bawahannya tergantung dengan seuntai tali mengikat lehernya. Tepat di atas panggung. Seakan mereka bunuh diri, tapi ia yakin, bahwa mereka dibunuh.

"Ha… harus berapa korban lagi!?" jeritnya tiba-tiba sembari memukul kaca pembatas _Funtime Auditorium_. Di saat HandUnit menyuruh pekerja malam ini untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan _Parts and Service_ , pria itu menatap dinding di hadapannya. Topeng yang ia pajang pada tengah-tengah ruangan, menghilang. Topeng mirip manusia dengan hiasan topi kerucut di atas kepalanya, menghilang.

"Tidak mungkin," lirihnya.

Ia terpaksa memasuki _Funtime Auditorium_ , tanpa pikir panjang ia hanya melewatinya begitu saja. Pria itu yakin, tidak ada Foxy dalam ruangan itu. Langkah kakinya lurus menuju _Parts and Service._

Suara pintu terbuka dengan lancarnya, dan disuguhi langsung tubuh Baby duduk lunglai di atas mesin yang akan membawanya ke ruang _Scooping Room_. Terlihat, seperti hanya cangkangnya saja, tidak ada mata maupun _Endoskeleton_ di dalamnya, hanya ada beberapa kabel menjuntai dari dalam, sedikit bergerak—mungkin.

Pikiran pria itu tidak ada dalam ruangan ini, ia mengabaikan apa yang HandUnit ucap; tidak saat suara HandUnit diputus secara paksa. Pria itu langsung sadar dari lamunannya.

" _Apa kau bisa mendengarkanku?"_

" _Aku berpura-pura, ingat bukan saat aku bilang aku bisa berpura-pura?"_

" _Kamera selalu mengawasi kita, aku harus berhati-hati agar tidak bergerak. Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kemarin, sesuatu yang buruk selalu terjadi,"_

" _Aku tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi lagi. Ada 'sesuatu' yang buruk, berdiam di dalam diriku,"_

" _Aku rusak. Aku tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Aku akan dibawa ke Scooping Room,"_

" _Tapi itu tidak akan memperbaiki apa yang salah denganku. Apapun yang buruk, selalu ditinggalkan,"_

" _Maukah kau menolongku? Aku ingin kau menyimpan apa yang masih berguna, jadi sisanya bisa kau musnahkan dan tidak akan bisa diperbaiki."_

" _Tapi kau harus hati-hati. Ballora ada di sini, di ruangan ini bersama kita. 'Ballora' tidak akan kembali ke panggungnya, 'Ballora' tidak akan kembali ke dalam tubuhnya. Kau harus hati-hati. Kau harus tenang. Dan dengarkan suaraku,"_

Pria itu mengikuti arahan dari suara itu, suara wanita yang sejak saat itu menghantui. Setelah mengambil sebuah _hardware_ berupa _'Card'_ dari Baby, suara itu akan membimbingnya saat pria itu keluar menuju _Funtime Auditorium_ , agar pria itu bisa masuk ke dalam _Scooping Room_.

" _Saat kau berada di sana, aku ingin kau menghancurkan tubuh ini. Taruhlah 'Card' pada alat yang ada di tanganmu, agar aku bisa terus berbicara denganmu."_

" _Sekarang tekan tombol hijau pada sebelah kirimu. Tombol itu akan mengirimku ke dalam Scooping Room,"_ suara bising itu terdengar lagi, seperti hari kemarin. Suara gemuruh mesin disertai ketukan beberapa mesin yang bergerak, membuat mesin itu bergerak, mengantarkan tubuh Baby untuk dihancurkan.

" _Kau harus mengikuti instruksiku masuk ke dalam Funtime Auditorium. 'Ballora' akan mengikutimu, dia akan mencoba menangkapmu, aku akan membantumu untuk menghindarinya,"_

" _Dia tidak akan mengikutimu ke dalam Scooping Room, dia takut. Kembalilah sekarang,"_

Pria itu tahu betul apa yang terjadi. Dia tahu bahwa yang menuntunnya, serta yang ada di luar sana adalah sama. Tidak ada Ballora. Tidak ada yang namanya Ballora terlebih mengikutinya. Pria itu ingat, dia bisa berpura-pura.

Dia berpura-pura, dia berbohong. Dia menggunakan nama Ballora serta mengancam akan membuntutinya, berdalih akan membantunya untuk menghindari Ballora. Sesungguhnya jika ia tak bergerak cepat atau tidak mengikuti apa katanya, justru bukan Ballora yang akan menangkapnya. Tetapi dia.

Pria itu kembali ke ruangan _Funtime Auditorium. "Majulah ke depan,"_ baru satu kali wanita itu menunjukan arah pada pria yang buta dalam gelap gulita. Pria itu melangkahkan kaki beberapa langkah ke depan dan langsung ke arah kanan dengan cepat.

 _AKSES DITERIMA_

Suara komputer menggema sesaat, disusul suara HandUnit.

" _Sepertinya Anda tidak sengaja berkelana dan menemukan tempat terlarang… "_

Pria itu tak perlu mendengarkan apa yang HandUnit ucapkan. Karena sejak awal pemiliknya di data sebagai Eggs Benedict, dalam arti pegawai biasa. Sesungguhnya ia sudah lama kemari, membuka kenangan lalu yang pahit. Pria itu mengelus boneka Golden Freddy di atas meja yang penuh sesak dengan berbagai benda. Lampu redup tak menghalanginya untuk memencet tombol yang bersandar pada dinding, bersebelahan dengan poster Baby.

Ia memencet empat digit pada tombol tersebut. Satu. Sembilan. Delapan. Dan tiga. Ya, tahun yang kelam untuknya. Setelah memasukan ke empat angka tersebut, tiga buah televise kecil tersusun tidak terlalu rapih, yang tadinya hanya bergambar statik, sekarang menampilkan ruangan 'keponakannya'; Ryan.

Ya, ia memasang kamera pengintai pada beberapa sisi di rumahnya. Tempat Ryan dirawat di rumah. Mengawasinya sebisa mungkin, mungkin seperti _stalker_. Ia menaruh _walkie talkie_ serta kamera pada mata di dalam boneka kesayangannya; Golden Freddy. Sampai ia dikira tidak waras oleh kakak tirinya; Dave.

Ia lakukan itu demi melindunginya walau mungkin terlihat salah, tidak langsung memarahi Dave. Karena bagaimanapun juga mereka berdua adalah anaknya. Ia merasa bersalah.

Pria inilah yang mengaku sebagai paman mereka, pria ini juga yang membohongi ke dua anak laki-laki itu bahwa orang tua mereka sudah tiada. Bahwa kenyataanya hanya ibunda Ryan saja yang tewas membakar dirinya sendiri saat pria ini tidak ingin mengakui bahwa ia telah punya anak di luar pernikahannya. Ya, seperti drama _The Immortal and the Restless_ , namun tidak dengan _happy ending_.

.

William Afton. Pria yang sedang memandang, mengintai dari kameranya sekarang , memandang enam ruangan dan satu ventilasi secara bergantian. Namun pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu yang tak ingin ia ingat sejujurnya. Namun ia harus, karena itu tujuan ia kemari, untuk menyelesaikan apa yang telah ia perbuat setelah sekian lama merenung mengurung diri hingga hampir tidak waras lagi, termakan oleh emosinya.

.

•

Afton menyempurnakan Baby. Tapi tetap saja dia produk gagal yang sangat berbahaya. Sahabatnya bernama Henry, yang menciptakan Baby pertama kali. Untuk anak sulungnya, Henry membuatnya semirip mungkin dengan anak perempuannya. Berambut merah sedikit oranye dikepang dua, serta bermata hijau.

Namun ia bunuh diri karena merasa gagal tidak bisa me- _nonaktifkan_ Baby karena terlalu berbahaya. Ia mengunci dirinya bersama Baby dalam satu ruangan. Meninggalkan istri dan dua orang anak, anak sulungnya yang perempuan, dan bungsu yang masih bayi; laki-laki.

Setelah kejadian itu Baby kehabisan daya. Afton mencoba menyempurnakannya, dan mencoba meneruskan usaha sahabatnya; _Fred Bear's Family Diner_. Afton tidak tahu kalau ia sangat berbahaya.

Saat itu juga Afton kehilangan kekasih hatinya, meninggalkan seorang bayi yang diberi nama Ryan. Afton tak lama menikahi janda beranak satu; Dave. Awal mula di situlah ia merasakan bahagia, tapi percobaannya dengan Animatronic selalu gagal. Usaha restoran yang ia teruskan dari sahabatnya mulai hancur.

Istri Afton tidak kuat lagi, mereka bertengkar di saat Ryan masih balita, Dave sudah mulai menginjak masa sekolahnya, dan mereka punya darah daging sendiri; bayi perempuan bermata hijau dan rambut oranye sedikit pirang.

Karena depresi berat, Afton tak sengaja membunuh istrinya ketika semua anaknya tertidur pulas. Tidak ada yang tahu. Tidak ada yang diberi tahu. "Istriku pergi tanpa jejak," ujarnya saat itu ditanya oleh banyak orang.

Afton menyembunyikannya. Afton memisahkan daging, darah serta organ istrinya, menguburnya dalam-dalam. Mengambil tulangnya, karena tulang sukar sekali hancur. Karena itu ia membuat tulang itu menjadi serbuk, dan mencampurkannya pada rangka Animatronic terbarunya, ia namakan Ballora. Karena itu, walau rangka atau cangkang mereka 'tersendok', tetap utuh dan hanya terlepas saja bautnya.

Dave yang sudah bisa mengerti keadaan waktu itu membenci ayah tirinya, Afton. Tentu ia menganggapnya paman. Dave beranggapan kalau ibunya pergi entah ke mana karena dia. Dave tidak mau mempermasalahkan kalau Afton juga berbohong kepada Ryan. Dia tak peduli. Yang ia senangi hanya mem- _bully_ adik tirinya. Ia tak pernah bercerita apapun pada Ryan. Sampai-sampai anak sulung dari Henry juga ikut mem- _bully_ Ryan.

"Kau sebaiknya hati-hati! Aku dengar mereka 'hidup' di malam hari,"

"Dan jika kau mati, tubuhmu akan disembunyikan dan tidak akan pernah bilang kepada siapa pun,"

•

Sampai saat kepala Ryan dimasukkan ke dalam mulut Fredbear, dan mengalami syok berat hingga nyawanya tak terselamatkan. Dave dan anak sulung Henry sangat menyesali perbuatannya.

"Aku akan 'menempatkanmu' kembali bersama-sama," itu yang diucapkan oleh anak sulung Henry saat upacara pemakaman Ryan sembari menaruh boneka-boneka kesayangan Ryan.

Afton? Ia sesungguhnya tidak terima dengan kematian Ryan. Ia sangat-sangat sayang pada Ryan. Karena itu ia tidak dapat menuntut pihak restoran, karena ia sendiri yang mempunyainya dengan memakai nama Henry. Tapi, ia merasa benci kepada Dave.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini!?" teriak Dave di saat terakhirnya.

•

.

Afton tersentak mendengar bunyi decitan. Ia langsung menutup pintu ruangannya.

" _Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku? Kita butuh bantuanmu,"_

Afton tidak ingin mendengarnya. Ia abaikan sebisanya.

.

•

"Aku akan menghukumnya. Aku akan 'memasukkanmu' ke dalam Freddy terbaru ini. Berbicara dengan boneka tangan berbentuk Bonnie. Kau, akan menjadi seperti Ryan!" seru Afton saat menyelesaikan desain baru untuk Freddy, dengan warna putih dan merah mudanya. "Kau, yang terus memanggil Ryan banci. Bagaimana rasanya memakai warna merah muda dan berbicara pada boneka?"

Afton mulai kehilangan akalnya.

Di saat restorannya hampir ditutup karena reputasi buruknya. Ia mencoba membuka peminjaman robot canggih untuk pesta. Ya, yang sekarang ia tempati.

Saat ia dan anak satu-satunya yang tersisa; anak perempuan yang cantik dan lucu itu diundang pada pesta ulang tahun temannya, dan menyewa semua Animatronic yang Afton punya.

"Papa! Dia bisa membuat balon! Apa kau sudah melihatnya membuat balon? Oh, Papa, biarkan aku bertemu dengannya!"

Anaknya sangat polos, ia mengira kalau robot itu adalah untuknya.

"Kita bermain di luar saja, ya?" segala cara upaya Afton rayu anaknya untuk tidak mendekati robot merah bernama Circus Baby itu. Tapi, sang anak terus saja merengek untuk mendekati Baby, ia merasa dirinya dan Baby mirip. Ia yakin kalau Baby diciptakan untuknya.

Afton pun mengalah, ia membolehkannya bermain dengan Baby. Di saat Afton lengah. Anaknya telah mendekati Baby, mencoba mengambil es krim yang Baby buat.

Tak ada seorang pun yang melihat, tak ada seorang pun yang mendengar jeritan dari anak kecil yang polos itu. Semua terhanyut akan keceriaan dan gemerlap pesta.

Baby menarik anak Afton saat perutnya terbuka lebar, menariknya dengan alat untuk menaruh es krim tersebut.

Afton panik, ia sedih, tidak menemukan anak kesayang dan satu-satunya di manapun. Beberapa bulan berlalu, Afton menemukan sesuatu saat ia mencoba merombak tempat kerjanya, dia menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Ia menemukan kerangka, serta tulang-belulang tidak lengkap di dalam ventilasi gedungnya.

Ia pun menggeledah berkas-berkas video rekaman kamera pengintai dan menemukan pelakunya. Baby. Baby menaruh serpihan tulang lainnya ke dalam tubuh Funtime Foxy.

Sejak saat itu ia mengurung diri, mencoba melupakan apa yang telah terjadi.

•

.

Afton menangis. Ia menutup semua pintunya, berniat untuk menghabiskan daya yang tersisa. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan makhluk yang akan datang segera jika ia tak mencapai jam enam pagi. Ia menatap sejenak dalam ventilasi lewat kameranya. Menatap makhluk yang sedari tadi mengincarnya, mengincar tubuhnya.

' _Aku masih di sini'_ ujar suara anak kecil yang begitu Afton rindukan.

" _Bukankah ini alasanmu untuk kembali kemari?"_ Afton merenung. Ia menatap ventilasi, serta pintu-pintu yang terbuka pada ruangan yang dulu sering ia kunjungi tiap malam untuk mengawasi Ryan, sebelum anak perempuan satu-satunya diculik lalu mati di dalam perut Baby.

sebentar lagi sinar matahari perlahan muncul. Afton tidak tahu jikalau ini berakhir, apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Atau hidupnya yang akan berakhir?

"Ya, itu alasanku. Aku sengaja menghancurkan kerangka asli, tubuh asli kalian yang tercampur dengan darah dan tulang orang-orang yang dulu kusayang,"

"Aku salah, aku tidak ingin melihat kalian tersiksa lagi… maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf walau sudah terlambat,"

Secercah sinar surya datang.

" _Ya, mereka memang tersiksa. Dan mereka mengampunimu,"_

" _Tapi, sudah terlambat,"_

Afton terjatuh dari tempatnya duduk, tubuhnya diseret paksa oleh sebuah _Endoskeleton_ berjalan, dan memakai topeng yang diambil dari ruang _Control Module_.

"E… Ennard?" Ennard adalah tubuh lama Baby, awalnya ia berfungsi dengan baik, namun Ennard sering kali _error_ dan mengambil mata dari Animatronik lainnya. Karena ia berbuat aneh, ia dibuang dan diberi nama Ennard. Dibiarkan rusak di ruangan _Scooping Room_. Tidak disangka ia dapat bergerak tanpa daya, dan memasang semua bola mata yang rusak dari Animatronic pada dirinya.

Ennard membawa paksa Afton ke dalam _Scooping Room,_ membuatnya babak belur sedikit lalu memposisikannya terikat pada _Endoskeleton_ bekas Ballora.

" _Di sini tidak ada tempat untuk kami bersembunyi. Tak ada tempat untuk kami pergi. Tapi jika kami terlihat sepertimu, kita bisa bersembunyi dan punya tempat untuk pergi,"_ Ennard berdiri di luar ruangan yang berantakan ini. Menonton pertunjukkan yang telah ia nanti. Tubuh baru.

" _Kau akan merasakan sakit hanya sesaat,"_

 _Kami rindu rasanya berada di dalam tubuh manusia._

Suara nyaring dari Scooper serta semburan darah memperindah suasana _Scooping Room_. Mewarnai hasil ciptaannya sendiri dengan darahnya, kembali berbaur dengan mereka.

.

" _Sekarang namaku bukan Afton lagi, panggil aku Vincent,"_

.

END

.

A/N: thank you! terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini~

Sejujurnya aku belum baca bukunya Silver Eyes. Tapi udah di spoiler sama si tampan Matpat. Jadi, seperti biasa saya ambil teori yang masuk akal dan sedikit modif dari saya.

Ya, yang mengikuti semua fanfic saya yang FNAF theme, saya sambungkan saja muehehe. Kalau di sini dia menyamar jadi Vincent seperti fanfic saya sebelumnya, kalau di bukunya dia menyamar menjadi Dave. Tidak mungkin saya pakai lagi nama Dave di sini.

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
